The Wall
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: Naruto tertangkap basah mencuri di sebuah mini market milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang sejak dulu sudah memperhatikan Naruto tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dedicated for S.N Day 2013. DLDR. Review please. Thanks.


**Title:** The Wall

**Character:** Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

**Type**: Oneshot

**Genre**: Romance, General

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

#

Happy SasuNaru Day 2013. Baru kali ini saya bisa menyumbang sesuatu untuk SasuNaru Day 5.

Selamat membaca!

#

**THE WALL**

#

Jika saja Naruto tahu akan tertangkap basah merampok sebuah _mini-market_, tentu ia tak akan melakukannya. Jadi ia hanya berdiri di tengah ruangan, di antara rak-rak yang penuh barang dagangan, gemetar ketakutan. Selain rasa lapar yang semakin hebat di tubuhnya, darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya membuat situasinya semakin terjepit. Ia hanya bisa berharap dalam hati agar pemilik _mini-market_ itu tidak melapornya ke polisi.

"A-aku akan membayarnya." Oke, itu adalah kalimat terkonyol yang pernah diucapkannya dalam masa 17 tahun hidupnya. Jika saja ia sedang berada di jalanan, tentu ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kebodohannya sendiri.

Dengan rasa pusing ia menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya tampak keras dalam cahaya lampu yang kini benderang. Kacamatanya yang berbingkai gelap membuat Naruto seolah-olah ditikam dari balik lensa.

Pria yang menangkap basah Naruto berusaha menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk tak tertawa. Entah bagaimana, dalam situasi seperti ini pun, wajah pemuda di depannya sangat menggemaskan. Ia mengenal Naruto sebagai pemuda yang selalu dilihatnya bermain basket sendirian saat pulang ke rumah pukul 10 malam. Sasuke selalu berhenti untuk memperhatikannya dari balik pagar kawat, karena pemuda itu cukup menarik perhatiannya. Atau setidaknya mengusir jenuh yang menghampirinya akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi hari ini, ia memilih untuk tidur di lantai dua _mini-market_ dan kejutan! Ia bertemu pemuda itu lagi dalam situasi berbeda. Namun Naruto tak mengenalnya. Oke, mungkin sekedar tahu karena pemuda itu selalu sibuk dengan cat semprotnya dan berkeliling kota mencari tembok-tembok polos yang belum tersentuh permainan tangannya.

Jadi ia memutuskan mendekati pemuda itu, tak terlihat takut sama sekali akan senjata atau apapun yang tersembunyi di balik jaket hitamnya. Ia percaya Naruto pemuda yang baik, mengingat pemuda itu selalu tertawa saat sedang bersama kelompoknya. Alisnya terangkat saat Naruto malah memilih mundur selangkah dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum singkat.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi."

Sepasang mata biru langit milik Naruto memandang lurus ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau akan membiarkanku pergi?" Ada nada keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Kau membutuhkan obat-obatan itu kan?"

"Ye-yeah." Naruto mengedikkan bahu. Tangan kanannya lalu terangkat mengusap darah yang masih mengalir di pelipisnya dan hal itu tak luput dari mata tajam Sasuke.

"Kau terluka?" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan menatap noda darah di punggung tangannya. Ia melirik perban, plester dan _pain-killer_ yang digenggam pemuda itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang mencoba membuka tudung jaketnya, dan kembali mundur menjauhi pria itu.

Merasa diacuhkan, Sasuke berdecak pelan lalu menarik tangan Naruto meninggalkan _mini-market_, melewati pintu dan menyusuri koridor menuju tangga ke lantai dua.

Sementara itu Naruto memukul-mukul tangan Sasuke yang menariknya dengan kepalan tangannya tapi karena kelaparan, tenaganya berkurang dan kakinya terasa lemas. Jadi ia membiarkan dirinya diseret menuju ruangan yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi, hm?" Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di atas tatami. Ia lalu mengambil kotak obat dari dalam bufet dekat tempat tidurnya sebelum mendekati Naruto

"Bu-bukan begitu." Naruto yang kini duduk bersila hanya memperhatikan ruangan tempat mereka berada, tidak peduli kehadiran Sasuke.

Ruangan itu cukup besar untuk ditinggali satu orang. Ada dapur yang lengkap dengan pemanggang dan kulkas, sebuah tempat tidur ukuran besar, satu lemari pakaian dan pintu lain yang mungkin mengarah ke kamar mandi. Ada beberapa rak buku tak jauh dari lemari pakaian dan sebuah laptop di atas tempat tidur. Satu set televisi ukuran 14 inchi dan pemutar dvd serta beberapa keping kaset bajakan yang tersebar di bawah meja kayu. Naruto menduga meja itu juga digunakan si pemilik untuk meletakkan makanannya.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kadang." Sasuke mengedikkan bahu sembari mendekati Naruto dengan obat-obatan di tangannya dan sebuah roti isi di tangan satunya.

"Kau punya dua rumah?" Naruto menengadah dan mengerjap, membuat Sasuke harus kembali menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Naruto tanpa pikir panjang mengambil roti isi yang diberikan Sasuke, langsung melahapnya.

"Begitulah," sahut Sasuke singkat sambil mengoleskan kapas yang sudah dibasahi alkohol untuk membersihkan darah di pelipis pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat kerutan di dahi Naruto, entah karena sakit atau tak suka dengan orang yang menyentuhnya. "Kau berkelahi?"

Naruto menggeleng-dan juga bersendawa, membuat Sasuke mendesis saat menahan kepalanya. "Aku sedang membuat grafiti di kompleks sebelah. Ada dinding bagus di sana."

"Sendiri?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tiba-tiba saja ada orang ingin menikamku. Jadi aku menghindar dan akhirnya seperti ini." Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan dahinya dan menyeringai.

Sasuke kembali mendengus sebelum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu menyimpan kotak obat di sampingnya. Ia menoleh pada Naruto yang memasang kembali tudungnya, membuat Sasuke agak kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat jelas sepasang biru memesona di mata pemuda itu.

"Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?"

"Entahlah." Suara Naruto berubah datar. "Mungkin aku akan kembali ke tempatku tadi. Tasku ketinggalan di sana."

"Peralatan grafitimu?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Mm," angguk Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa kembali begitu saja," sahut Sasuke lagi. Tangan kanannya bertopang pada lutut kanannya. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap televisi yang tak menyala, memantulkan bayangan mereka berdua.

"Nanti tasku ada yang ambil." Naruto meringis. "Kalau aku kehilangan cat-catku lagi, aku tidak akan memiliki uang untuk membelinya. Sejak harga bahan bakar naik, cat-cat semprot juga naik. Padahal tidak ada hubungan sama sekali."

Mendengar pemuda itu bicara, Sasuke memukul pelan sisi kepala Naruto, membuatnya berseru pelan.

"Kutemani kau." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, membuka lemari untuk mengambil jaket merah marun miliknya. Kulitnya yang pucat nampak kontras dengan warna tersebut. Belum lagi mata tajamnya yang seolah semakin menusuk jauh ke dalam pikiran pemuda di depannya, membuat Naruto langsung menunduk.

"O-oke." Naruto dengan canggung ikut berdiri, mengikuti Sasuke keluar ruangan, melewati koridor menuju pintu belakang. Tak berapa lama, mereka sudah menikmati udara dingin pukul satu pagi.

Naruto mengancing jaket, melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan terus berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa. Ia tak mau membuang-buang waktu demi tasnya, berharap dalam hati saat ia tiba, tas tersebut masih ada. Keds lusuhnya tanpa sengaja menginjak genangan air sisa-sisa hujan sore tadi, membuatnya berdecak melihat sepatunya yang semakin kotor. Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan di sebelahnya, mengiringi langkah pemuda itu yang sekarang terdengar menggerutu pelan. Mencoba mencairkan suasana, Sasuke bertanya.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku sekolah," sahut Naruto singkat. "Tahun akhir."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih berkeliaran jam segini?" Sasuke menoleh pada pemuda itu yang makin mengencangkan jaket ke tubuhnya yang kurus.

"Aku sedang mengurus sesuatu."

"Menjual obat-obatan?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke begitu saja. Ia sadar seharusnya tidak memvonis seseorang hanya karena penampilan. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Remaja jaman sekarang sulit diatasi dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan eksistensi mereka meski harus bergabung dengan geng-geng buruk sekalipun.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku ini masih waras, meski hidupku sebagian besar berada di jalanan!" Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke dengan tatapan tak suka. "Kuakui teman-temanku ada yang seperti itu, dan mereka mencoba mempengaruhiku. Aku memang butuh makan dan biaya sekolah, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang lalu kembali bertanya. Ia penasaran. "Orang tuamu?"

Naruto mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku dibesarkan panti sosial. Sepasang suami istri yang baik hati mengambilku dan menjadi orang tua asuhku. Aku menjadi anak asuh beberapa kali dan orang tua asuhku yang terakhir harus melepasku karena usiaku sudah 17 tahun."

Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya ke balik jaket, mengusap tengkuknya agar hangat sambil mencerna kalimat Naruto yang keluar dengan cepat. "Orang tua asuhmu melepasmu sebelum sekolahmu selesai?"

"Mau gimana lagi? Aturan adalah aturan. Tapi aku tidak sakit hati. Setidaknya aku tidak seperti anak remaja di luar sana yang masih bergantung pada orang tua mereka," ujar Naruto dengan nada mencibir. Beberapa kali ia melihat remaja sebayanya merengek meminta ini itu tanpa pernah tahu rasanya bekerja keras.

Setelah menyebut nama masing-masing, mereka mengisi waktu dengan percakapan yang lebih didominasi Naruto, membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali mendengar suaranya yang nyaring.

Mereka lalu berbelok di sebuah tikungan, melewati beberapa gedung apartemen berukuran sedang. Tak banyak lampu yang menyala dari kamar di gedung-gedung tersebut meski nampak dua-tiga orang yang berjalan keluar atau masuk dari sana. Sebuah _mini-market_ 24 jam tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Sasuke mengenal pemiliknya, bahkan mereka cukup dekat. Tapi ia merasa tak perlu membuka _mini market_ miliknya selama 24 jam. Pernah ia mempekerjakan dua remaja sebaya Naruto dan hasilnya ia kerampokan. Untungnya ia sudah memiliki asuransi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk sementara tinggal di lantai dua sambil menjaga _mini market_.

"Itu tempatnya?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto berhenti melangkah dan melihat ke arah tembok yang digambarinya sejam lalu.

"Mm," angguk Naruto. Tas hitamnya yang besar tergeletak di trotoar tapi ia tidak bergerak mengambilnya. Ia khawatir jika orang yang berniat menikamnya tadi masih ada di sana.

Sasuke setengah percaya jika tubuh Naruto yg kurus bisa membawa tas sebesar itu. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Seolah membaca pikiran pemuda itu, Sasuke berkata, "Sudah aman."

"Tapi…" Ia belum lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke berlari menyeberangi jalan untuk mengambil tas itu dan kembali semenit kemudian. Ia mengucap terima kasih saat benda itu berpindah tangan. Terdengar bunyi kaleng saling bergesek dari dalam tas. Naruto memasang benda itu di pundaknya dan saat ia beranjak pergi, Sasuke lagi-lagi menahan tangannya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Ikut aku." Sasuke mengedikkan kepalanya.

Mereka kembali melewati jalan-jalan lengang. Sesekali mobil atau motor melintas dengan bunyi menderu pelan. Suara-suara hewan malam mengiringi langkah mereka menuju suatu tempat dan Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat mengenali jalan-jalan yang mereka lewati dan tak terkejut begitu mereka tiba di sebuah jalan layang, di mana jalan tersebut mengarah ke pusat kota.

Mata biru langitnya lalu mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju kolong jalan layang, memanggilnya. Tempat itu sepi dan tak begitu terang.

"Kau bawa lampu sorot?"

"Oh, yeah." Naruto meletakkan tasnya ke tanah, membuka kancingnya dengan cepat lalu mengeluarkan sebuah lampu sorot ukuran sedang yang sudah ia _charge_ sebelumnya. Ia arahkan benda itu ke sebuah tembok yang ditunjuk Sasuke, membuat senyumnya melebar dan matanya berbinar.

Di hadapan mereka tampak sebuah grafiti tiga dimensi yang selalu dikagumi Naruto. Tiga kata yang terlukis di tembok besar, yang kini selalu menjadi motonya. _Do It Yourself_. DIY. Kalimat yang berwarna cerah—hijau muda dengan bayangan hijau gelap—, membuatnya nampak hidup seolah ingin keluar dari permukaan tembok. Gradasinya sangat rapi, menandakan jika sang pelukis adalah seorang profesional._ Blur_ hitam dan putih pada tulisan itu semakin menegaskan jika grafiti Naruto bukanlah tandingannya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berbicara di telepon, mengejutkan pemuda itu dengan suara beratnya. "Tembok di sampingnya masih kosong. Tertarik untuk mencoba?"

Naruto sedikit bimbang. Grafiti miliknya disandingkan dengan grafiti kelas dunia seperti itu?—oke, terlalu berlebihan memang tapi itulah pandangannya. "Aku rasa tidak." Ia menggeleng, memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi. Perasaan cemburu melanda hatinya sesaat melihat karya yang baginya luar biasa itu. "Lebih baik aku belajar di tembok-tembok kecil dulu."

"Maaf, bung. Tapi mereka sudah datang." Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke samping saat melihat sebuah mobil mendekat dan berhenti di dekat mereka. Dua sosok bergerak turun dari mobil, salah satunya gadis dengan rambut merah jambu, Sakura, dan yang lainnya adalah pemuda seusia Sasuke namun dengan kulit yang lebih pucat, dipanggil Sai.

"Yo Sasuke."

"Yo."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan, tak ketinggalan dengan si gadis yang kini berdiri di antara mereka. Sakura membuka bagasi mobil lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng cat, dua lampu sorot, dan meletakkannya di tanah.

"Kita mulai?" tanya si gadis yang mendapat anggukan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Naruto memperhatikan mereka mulai mengatur lampu sorot, membuka kaleng cat berwarna putih, sebelum mengecat permukaan tembok dengan _roller cat_. Mereka bergerak cepat membuat Naruto kebingungan hingga Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Hei. Keluarkan sketsamu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil merogoh saku jaketnya lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa diberikan padaku? Berikan itu pada tembok di belakangmu." Sasuke menjawab ketus.

"Ma-maksudmu aku…"

"Jangan sia-siakan kedatangan mereka ke sini," jawab Sasuke lagi dengan nada tajam, menunjuk kedua sahabatnya yang sibuk di depan tembok.

Naruto barbalik, menatap bergantian kertas sketsa dan tembok di hadapannya. Tembok itu tadinya berwarna abu-abu kusam. Kini berubah putih bersih dan siap untuk dimainkan olehnya. Menarik napas panjang, Naruto memasang maskernya, menyiapkan MAL—penggaris di tembok seperti karton atau triplek—lalu membuat garis luar. Untuk menyempurnakan sketsanya, ia membuat _re-trace_. Disiapkannya cat semprot, meletakkannya paralel dan sedekat mungkin dengan tembok untuk menghasilkan garis yang tegas dan tajam.

"Wow." Pemuda berkulit pucat tadi berdiri di sebelahnya, membaca sketsa bertuliskan _No Regret_. Suaranya terdengar pelan karena tertutup masker. "Lumayan juga. Sudah berapa lama kau melakukannya?"

"Setahun," sahut Naruto dengan tangan yang sibuk menyemprotkan cat berwarna oranye. Tangannya yang lsin merapatkan masker ke bagian bawah wajahnya. "Aku masih baru dalam hal ini."

"Jangan mencoba untuk rendah diri," ujar Sai lagi. "Temanku yang di sana itu…" Ia menunjuk Sasuke yang berdiri dekat mobil, sedikit menjauh dari mereka, dan sedang berbicara dengan gadis merah jambu. "Butuh tiga tahun untuk menjadi seorang profesional."

Tangan Naruto berhenti di udara. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sasuke melambai padanya dan mungkin tersenyum di balik maskernya. Tatapannya terlihat aneh dan Naruto tak suka itu. Seolah tatapan itu ingin memakannya dan menggodanya dalam waktu bersamaan. "Maksudmu, dia… seorang _bomber_?"

"Hm." Sai mengangguk singkat.

Naruto terdiam. Meski begitu ia menyelesaikan grafitinya dengan cepat, membersihkan sisa-sisa cat dengan cairan aseton sebelum menerima lemparan kotak susu dari Sasuke dan langsung menangkapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menghabiskan susu itu hanya beberapa kali teguk sebelum menatap hasil karyanya.

"Kau tidak memberinya _tag_?" Sasuke menatap grafiti yang masih basah itu dari balik kacamatanya, pada sudut kosong di bagian bawah kiri dan kanan.

"Aku tidak punya nama yang keren untuk itu." Naruto berdecak pelan. Ia memikirkan hal itu sejak menggeluti dunia grafiti. Pernah sekali ia ingin menulis namanya di setiap grafiti yang sudah dibuatnya, tapi itu akan membuat kedoknya sebagai seorang _bomber_ terbongkar dan para petugas patroli bisa menangkapnya di mana saja karena aksi-aksi yang menurut sebagian besar orang masih termasuk vandalisme ini.

"Sayang sekali." Sakura menoleh pada Naruto. Ia menurunkan maskernya lalu berkata, "Grafiti sekeren ini tidak memiliki _tag_. Kau harus segera melakukannya sebelum karyamu ditimpa karya lain."

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus. "Ini adalah wilayahku."

Sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka, mata Naruto menyipit memperhatikan _tag _di sudut kanan bawah dari grafiti di sebelah hasil karyanya.

RavenKSeven.

Sebuah nama yang menjadi legenda di kalangan para _bomber_ distrik Tujuh kota Konoha.

Jika pemuda berkacamata itu mengatakan kalau tempat mereka berdiri sekarang adalah wilayahnya, berarti… Naruto memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. Ia ingin bertanya tapi sirine yang berbunyi dari kejauhan mengejutkan mereka.

"Petugas sialan!" maki Sai sambil membuang kotak susunya, mengangkat kaleng-kaleng cat serta lampu sorot dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat kolong jembatan berubah temaram seketika. Sakura sendiri berlari ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan benda itu.

"Masuklah!" teriaknya pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang memasukkan kaleng semprot ke dalam tas si pirang. Sirine yang semakin kencang terdengar membuat Naruto panik.

"Tak ada waktu lagi!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu meninggalkan tasnya. Bukannya berlari ke arah mobil, mereka justru berlari ke arah lain.

Sakura merutuk, meninggalkan mereka menjauhi jembatan layang.

#

Sasuke dan Naruto terus berlari kembali ke distrik mereka, menghindari suara sirine dari mobil patroli para petugas malam. Mereka adalah sasaran empuk. Jika mereka tertangkap dan tak ingin bermalam di penjara, mereka harus membayar denda. Dan keputusan untuk melarikan diri tentu saja bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Napasnya terengah dan menyadari jika sirine tadi kini tak terdengar lagi. Ia meneguk ludah, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara sebelum mengalihkan matanya pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya, masih memegang pergelangan tangannya. Pemuda itu juga tersengal dan kini sedang dalam proses menenangkan diri.

Lalu mereka saling menatap dan tertawa.

Naruto selalu sendiri dalam membuat karyanya di tembok-tembok yang sudah terabaikan. Berusaha mengubah tembok kusam menjadi tembok penuh warna yang tentu lebih menyejukkan mata. Ia memang belum memiliki_ tag _atau semacam nama kode sebagai petunjuk bagi para _bomber_ lain untuk tidak menimpa hasil karyanya—atau bagi _bomber _profesional, menandai wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu sampai di mana kemampuannya. Lagipula bukan kali ini ia menghindari mobil patroli, namun baru malam ini ia memiliki seorang teman untuk berbagi sensasi seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Sasuke pun seperti itu. Ia tidak lagi bergelut dengan dunia grafiti—meski tidak benar-benar berhenti—dan mengalami hal tadi cukup membuat adrenalinnya terpacu. Mungkin ini adalah malam dalam 25 tahun hidupnya, yang membuatnya tertawa keras.

Hingga seolah mengkhianati tubuh tuannya, tangan Sasuke kemudian terangkat dan memegang dagu Naruto dengan kuat, tapi lembut hingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Naruto terkejut sekali, saat bibir Sasuke mendarat di pipinya, meninggalkan sebuah kecupan ringan. Naruto bisa melihat mata pemuda itu. Berkilat dan menyimpan satu emosi yang membuat Naruto merinding, dan rahangnya gemetar.

"Tadi itu…" Naruto mengusap pipinya yang panas.

"Aku bisa menciummu langsung di bibir," ujar Sasuke dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajah Naruto memerah dan dadanya berdebar kencang. Sasuke lalu menepuk-nepuk plester luka di pelipis si pirang.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, menepis pelan tangan Sasuke sebelum berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ayolah. Setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku." Sasuke mengekorinya.

"Karena meninggalkan tasku di sana?" Suara Naruto mulai terdengar kesal.

"Kau mau dipenjara, hm?" Sasuke mengejar si pirang, mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Atau membayar denda?"

"Bukan!" Naruto rasanya ingin menangis saja. Mendengar kata 'denda', membuatnya teringat akan kata 'uang', di mana ia harus mengumpulkan uang lagi demi membeli cat semprot yang baru. Masalahnya adalah, karena cat semprotnya kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah jembatan layang—yang kemungkinan besar sudah diambil oleh petugas patroli—maka pekerjaannya sebagai _bomber_ sewaan untuk menghias kamar-kamar para remaja menengah ke atas yang sok memberontak, kini berada di ujung tanduk.

"Kau bisa bekerja di tempatku," tawar Sasuke sambil merangkulkan satu tangannya ke pundak Naruto.

"Yang benar saja," dengus Naruto.

"Tidak mau tempat tinggal gratis?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap si pirang yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Uh… itu…" Naruto mengingat tenggat waktu pembayaran apartemen kumuh miliknya yang tinggal seminggu lagi. Ia terpojok. "Apa aku punya pilihan?"

"Tidak."

Naruto mengerang pelan, mengusap wajahnya. "Baiklah."

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hei, aku sudah menemukan _tag _yang keren untukmu."

Naruto menengadah padanya. "Apa?"

"Dobe."

"Sama sekali tidak keren!" Naruto menyikut perut Sasuke, membuatnya meringis tertahan.

"Hn. Bagiku cocok dengan tampang bodohmu."

"Tidak cocok!" seru Naruto dengan nyaring, membuat suaranya bergema di sekeliling apartemen dan hampir saja mereka kena timpuk dari salah satu penghuni flat di sana. "Omong-omong, Sasuke, apa kau adalah RaveKSeven?"

"Menurutmu?"

#

**END**

#

Thanks for reading. Review please?


End file.
